Dances and Stars
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Just a little oneshot of fluff between Cedric and Cho. It takes place over the course of a few hours during and after the Yule Ball. A little antidote to all of the tradegies from after Cedric's death. Enjoy


**AN: Please have mercy on me. I honestly can't remember much from the book and I really want to post something, so I'm going off of the movie version of the Yule Ball. This is just a little bit of fluff to counteract some of the depressing stories about Cedric and Cho.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter I would have the time to reread the book. In other words I don't own it.**

Dances and Stars

Cedric was standing just inside the door of the castle, he was going over the steps for the first dance in his head as he smiled and greeted his friends. _Why am I so nervous, you'd think that after the dragon this would be nothing_, he thought to himself.

"Wow," his friend said, drawing Cedric from his thoughts.

"What?" he followed his friend's gaze and his question was answered. Cho Chang had emerged from a circle of her friends and was approaching him, a timid smile on her face.

Cedric stood frozen, jaw slack and eyes wide as she came to a stop in front of him. When he didn't move he received an elbow in his ribs. That seemed to jar him from his shock.

"Sorry. Wow, Cho, you look amazing!" He had thought she was beautiful, but how she looked now was so much more.

She giggled lightly and blushed.

"You too," She said not looking directly at him. There was a beat of silence before they were called to line up for their entrance.

Her heart fluttered when he grinned down at her as then waltzed around the room. As more people joined them their fluid motions became smaller until they were barely moving.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Cedric admitted as they swayed to the music, both of his hands now at her waist, he was leaning away from her slightly to see her face. She glanced down and smiled.

"I didn't think you would ask me," she admitted, he was the Hufflepuff golden boy, quidditch star, and considered 'a hunk' by most girls. _He could have asked almost any girl in the school and they would have said yes, _she thought. "Why did you ask me?"

He threw her a lopsided grin that made her melt. "Why not?"

The night continued with the pair dancing happily, or sitting and talking. They had more in common than they knew and got along very well. Both of them let loose on the dance floor as the band came out. Cho laughed at the sight of Cedric's mussed hair.

"What?" he asked at her laughter.

"Nothing, it's just that your hair makes you look a little crazy," she said running her fingers through it trying to tame it slightly. He chuckled.

As the great hall began to empty Cedric took Cho's hand and lead her out the grand doors of the school.

"What to you say to a midnight flight?" He asked her, shooting her that same crooked smile. Her heart fluttered.

"Um…sure," She smiled back at him. His half smile became a full grin, he waved his wand and within moments he had his broom in hand. Her clothing being what it was, while beautiful was not practical, especially for flying. Something they both seemed to notice as Cedric moved to straddle the broom.

"Here," he pulled her gently onto the hovering broom setting her sidesaddle in front of him, with his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. A faint blush crept into Cho's cheeks as they took off. It was a crystal clear night; they watched a shooting star in the night sky reflected in the lake as they flew over it.

"Make a wish," Cho suggested. Cedric looked her in the eyes for a moment and then grinned.

"I did. Does it count if it's a reflection?"

Cho laughed, "Maybe it depends on the wish."

He brought them down in the center of the quidditch pitch. Cho slid gracefully off the broom and looked up, in awe of the twinkling stars above her. Cedric watched her for a moment before turning his gaze skyward as well. They stayed that way for a moment before Cedric took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Cho looked from the sky to her date.

"One last dance?" he asked quietly.

"I'd love one." He put his hand at her waist, still holding the other, and began to hum. They moved gracefully with each other for a few minutes before they heard the unmistakable sound of Filch's grumblings. Their eyes widened, it wouldn't go over well if the couple from the host school, let alone one of the Triwizard champions, was caught out of bound on the night of the ball.

"Get on!" Cedric said, thinking quickly. Cho followed his instruction and resumed her place in front of him on the broom. They were out of sight moments before the agitated care taker could give them detention. They laughed quietly as they moved through the air.

"I suppose I should be getting you back to your common room." Cedric said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's pretty late I guess," Cho replied regretfully. He steered the broom toward the Ravenclaw tower.

"It's the one with the open window," Cho clarified as they approached. Cedric only nodded.

He came gracefully to a stop, hovering closely by the tower, and lifted Cho, bridal style from the broom and set her on her feet inside the room.

"Thank you for coming to the ball with me," he said smiling and kissing the back of her hand. _I want to kiss her so badly_ he thought miserably to himself _I'm so close. _But he knew he wouldn't, it wasn't how he was raised. He hovered close to the window anyway.

"Cedric," Cho mumbled, leaning out the window to be just a little closer to him. At the sound of her voice his head shot up. He subconsciously came closer to the window. Before he could answer she had leaned forward and kissed him softly. They pulled apart and Cedric smirked.

"It does count."

Cho looked at him curiously. "What counts?"

"Wishes on reflections of shooting stars."

He kissed her again lightly and pulled away. "Good night Cho. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Cedric." She gave him a heartfelt smile and watched him fly away silently into the night, back towards the entrance of the school.

_I love you _they thought simultaneously, as they both replayed the night's event.

**AN2: This is not my best work, I am aware of that. This was more of a tool to get out of a slump I'm in. I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Review and let me know.** **As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
